Once Upon A Fairy Tale
by xLunaxNightingalexDuskx
Summary: Following the death of her father, Haruhi was made a servant by her new step-mother and step-sisters at a young age. Years later, her life will change forever for the better. But first she must overcome the events that she is faced with. (Inspired by: Ever After Movie)


**hey everybody.**

**this is a new ohshc. i hope u enjoy this story like u do w/ my other OHSHC stories.**

**first of all i would like to apologize because the labtop is been down for few or so weeks now and i would like to apologize because it holds the other halves of my stories and since i can't access them right now i can't finish my stories off; but i'm working on my Supernatural stories, and they have yet to be entered into the labtop so i can post those for now since the Doc Manager has that copy & paste option. again sorry but just hold just a little bit longer. SECOND i finally get to update thankfully i got stories on Doc Manager before the labtop went down. also don't worry i won't let Computer Techs mess the other halves of my stories. so plz hang in with me, thnx.**

**ATTENTION: i have a different poll on my profile for one of my Pokémon stories for a pairing. so if your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them. thnx.**

**Disclaimer: this is inspired the movie _Ever After: A Cinderella Story_ that was created in 1998; now this story will be in OHSHC style but it will could of follow the plot of the movie but not all that much... at least i hope so but we find out as the story goes. but the ocs and title are mine; the plot also belongs to me... kind of but only the scenes u don't recognize from the movie but it probably doesn't.**

**Pairings: HikaruxOc1, KaoruxOc2, Oc3xHaruhi, KyoyaxOc4, TamakixOc5, HoneyxOc6, and MorixOc7**

* * *

**Prologue: Like A Fairy Tale**

"Once upon a time in a magic sugar plum castle… *laugh to giggle*. No just kidding but this is almost like a fairy tale. Any who let's start the REAL story:…

"Once upon a time in a land that was far, but easy to get to, but takes long to get there, is the beautiful land of Tokyo, Japan.

"The land is ruled by kind, but strict, people; the Emperor and Empress Tanaka. They also have a handsome baby boy named Keitaro.

"Yes… all is right with the world and everything is just so peaceful."

* * *

***Time Skip- 10 years later***

* * *

Somewhere in a land of Tokyo, a little girl of ten years is sitting under a beautiful plum blossom tree, reading a book; her name is Haruhi, part of the Fujioka family.

The Fujioka family are respected and kind nobles. But recently, about two years ago, the family experienced tragic lost… they lost Kotoko*, the wife and mother of the Fujioka family. The family, their friends, and other loved ones suffered a lost.

After Lady Fujioka's death, Haruhi took care of the house work and chores around the house. Sir Ryouji "Ranka" saw this and admire his daughter for it, but couldn't help about feeling guilty as well. So, after his grieving period, he went out to search himself for a new wife.

Now Ryouji knows that he probably won't find another woman like his late wife. But, he knew his daughter needs a motherly touch at this age. He know he won't find love with his new wife but his going to find someone that will love Haruhi like a daughter.

Now, two years later, when Haruhi is at the age of ten, Ryouji found a woman that will be a perfect mother to Haruhi. At least he hopes so since the woman he found have four daughters of her own.

That's why Haruhi is under the tree, she's waiting for her step-mom and step-sisters to come with her dad, since her dad went to go get them in Osaka, Japan.

Its mid-afternoon when Haruhi's father arrived with the new additions to the Fujioka family. First, her father stepped out of the stretched carriage then an older woman along with four younger girls.

"Ahhh Haruhi, my darling daughter, I want you to meet Lady Melaina and her darling daughters: Adrienne, Kera, and her twin daughters: Velna and Serafina," Ranka introduced their new family members.

To Haruhi the twins seem nice; but, she got a bad feeling from the other three females. But she will give them a chance. After all, they're her new family members.

* * *

***Haruhi's mom and Ryouji's "Ranka" wife**

****Yes Velna and Serafina are the same girls are from my other OHSHC story **_**Devils and Angels**_**. In fact most of my OCs are from that story; the only ones who aren't are the step-mom, Adrienne, and Kera. The only reason I add those three because I can never picture Velna and Serafina do those things to Haruhi since Haruhi, Velna, and Serafina are friends in **_**Devils and Angels**_

* * *

**hope u all enjoyed.**

**review plz. thnx.**

**ATTENTION: i have a different poll on my profile for one of my Pokémon stories for a pairing. so if your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them. thnx.**


End file.
